REGRET
by ohyarassi
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!] Xi luhan dan Oh sehun adalah sepasang mantan kekasih yang dipertemukan kembali oleh takdir. Byun Baekhyun adalah gadis licik yang berusaha menggaet Park Chanyeol dengan segala cara yang ia punya demi membalaskan dendamnya. /EXO! HUNHAN! CHANBAEK! KAISOO! GS FOR UKE!/
1. Prolog

pzsehun27 present~

 **REGRET**

Ooc,GS (FOR UKE),Typo(s)

Rated : T

Main Cast : Oh Sehun,Xi Luhan(Gs)

Genre : Romance,Hurt Comfort

Lenght : Chaptered

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau tahu setiap akhir cerita pasti akan ada sebuah penyesalan?"

"hm, benarkah? Menurutku tidak juga. Bukan kah Akhir cerita di drama,novel dan sebagainya akan memiliki akhir bahagia? Bukan sebuah penyesalan."

"Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, memang begitu adanya. Jika apa yang kita sesali datang di awal bukan diakhir maka tidak akan ada kata menyesal dan pastinya semuanya berjalan dengan apa yang kita harapkan. Bukan kah begitu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Ya! Omong-omong Ada apa dengan mu Xi luhan? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang hal ini padaku?"

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan ku?"

"Tidak juga, hanya saja kau terlihat sedikit aneh"

"Kau tau Kyung, terkadang aku merasa menyesal...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _menyesal,karena aku bertemu dengan Oh Sehun"_

* * *

 **~REGRET~**

* * *

"Hyung, Apakah kau pernah menyesal dengan sebuah pertemuan dan perpisahan?"

"perpisahan?"

"Ya"

"Sepertinya tidak,Apa kau tahu setiap pertemuan itu pasti selalu ada perpisahan? Dan kau tidak perlu menyesal dengan sebuah pertemuan justru kau harus merasa bersyukur dengan adanya itu. Kau tahu kenapa begitu Jungkook-ah?"

"Kenapa?"

"Dalam percintaan janganlah menyesali pertemuan dan janganlah menyesali perpisahan. Karena dari situlah kita akan mendapatkan pengalaman yang tak terlupakan dan sangat berharga, Dan dari pertemuan,kita semakin membuat diri kita sendiri menjadi pribadi yang mempunyai kekuatan lebih dibandingkan sebelumnya"

" _Karena itulah aku tidak pernah menyesal bertemu dengan mu meskipun takdir mempertemukan kita kembali, Xi Lu Han. Karena aku yakin,kau akan menyesal telah bertemu dengan ku suatu saat nanti"_

.

.

.

* * *

TBC OR END?! WKAWKAWKA

LIAT RESPON DULU.

gue iseng aja ada ide abis ngefly galau kan, terus tercipta lah ini.

semoga banyak yang ngerespon bagus. amin

buat OSID sabar y, gue males . gawoi bercanda.

 _11052015_


	2. Meet Again

**Chapter 1 -Meet Again-**

pzsehun27 present~

 **REGRET**

Ooc,GS (FOR UKE),Typo(s)(males ngedit Muehehe)

Rated : T

Main Cast : Oh Sehun,Xi Luhan(Gs)

Other Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo.

Genre : Romance,Hurt Comfort

Lenght : Chaptered

Warn : Ff geje,tidak sesuai dengan EYD,yang bercetak miring adalah Flashback dan ucapan dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

 **Tap Tap Tap**

 _Tok Tok Tok_

"Masuk"

Seorang wanita yang mengenakan pakaian khas layaknya manejer dengan kacamata yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya itu sedang memperhatikan dengan teliti seseorang yang kini berada didepannya.

"Jadi, Kau yang bernama Xi Luhan?" Ujarnya sambil terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik wanita yang di hadapannya itu.

"Ne"

"Apa kau berasal dari China?"

"Ya,Ibuku kelahiran China,sedangkan Ayahku kelahiran korea"Ujar wanita itu sambil sedikit tersenyum canggung dan terus-terusan menunduk karena tak kuat akan tatapan tajam dari orang yang sedang menatapnya dengan intens seolah-olah mencari kesalahan yang ada pada dirinya.

"Apa marga Koreamu?"

"Byun,Namaku _Byun Luhan_ "

"Baiklah, Selamat Byun Luhanssi. Anda diterima di Perusahaan ini,kau kami letakkan di bagian pemasaran. Dan jangan lupa,sebagai pegawai magang kau harus patuh dengan sunbae-sunbaemu, itupun jika kau ingin menjadi pegawai tetap disini."

"Kamsahamnida,kwajangnim"

* * *

 **~REGRET~**

* * *

Orang-Orang berlalu lalang dan sibuk pada urusannya masing-masing. Disetiap meja terlihat tumpukan berkas yang bisa dibilang banyak kantor nya, Luhan dan pegawai magang yang lain hanya bisa menunduk sambil berjalan mengekori Manegernya.

"Semuanya Berkumpul!"Perintah Maneger tersebut. Dan dalam satu kedipan, semua orang kini tengah berkumpul dan menatap kearah pegawai-pegawai magang yang berada di belakang Maneger.

"Ini adalah yonsuja1 kita yang baru. Kalian sebagai sunbae mohon untuk mengajarkan dan memberikan contoh yang baik buat mereka!"

"NDE!"

"Ya sudah, sekarang kembali ketempat kerja kalian masing-masing. Jangan lupakan hal penting bahwa sore nanti,Direktur baru kita akan tiba dari L.A!"Perintah Maneger Lee dan dalam sekejap juga mereka telah kembali ketempat kerjanya masing-masing.

"Baiklah, kalian semua bisa duduk ditempat kerja kalian masing-masing. Dimasing-masing mejanya telah tercantum nama kalian!"Perintahnya lagi.

"Nde!"Semua pegawai magang tersebut beranjak menuju meja mereka yang telah di cantumkan nama mereka.

"Byun Luhan-ssi,Tunggu sebentar"Cegah Maneger Lee, Baru saja Luhan ingin beranjak kemejanya namun ia sudah dicegah oleh Manegernya ini.

"Bisa kau ikut aku?"

"Nde"

.

.

"Ketika,Direktur baru nanti datang. Aku mohon padamu,untuk menyerahkan berkas itu padaku nanti. Kau akan ikut di rapat sebagai assistent penggantiku. Assistent ku tidak bisa ikut karena ia sakit, jadi aku memilih mu sebagai itu, kau juga bisa sedikit belajar hal-hal yang mungkin tidak kau mengerti yang bisa didapatkan dirapat nanti."Ujarnya panjang lebar,sambil menyerahkan berkas yang ada di mejanya pada Luhan.

"Jangan lupa,pelajari berkas itu meskipun kau tidak ikut ambil alih dalam rapat tapi kau harus tetap mempelajarinya"Perintahnya lagi.

Luhan hanya bisa bergumam 'Ya'.Toh percuma saja dia melawan pada manegernya ini. Lagipula, kenapa harus dia? Bukankah dia adalah pegawai baru disini? Kenapa tidak pegawai yang lebih berpengalaman saja? Ah, Sudahlah tidak usah kita fikirkan ini,percuma saja membuang-buang tenaga hanya untuk berfikir tentang sesuatu yang tidak penting.

"Nde" Sekali lagi Luhan menunduk 90 derjat dan membawa berkas tersebut,Lalu keluar dari Ruangan Manegernya.

* * *

 **~REGRET~**

* * *

 **Los Angeles. 09.00** A.M

"Hyung, Kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya?"

"Ya,Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya"

"Bagus lah kalau begitu,Omong-omong bukankah hyung bilang, bahwa hyung tidak ingin kembali lagi ke Korea? Lalu,Mengapa Hyung menyetujui permintaan Appa Hyung untuk kembali ke Korea?"

Lelaki berwajah datar tersebut terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Lelaki muda yang menjadi sekretarisnya tersebut. Perlahan kedua bola mata Lelaki berwajah datar tersebut berubah menjadi kelam dan sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit kesamping,tersenyum mengerikan. Lelaki yang lebih muda disebelahnya hanya bergidik ngeri melihat atasannya kini benar-benar terlihat aneh.

"Karena aku memang harus kembali!"Ujarnya singkat namun sorot mata dan senyuman itu tetap tak luput hilang dari wajah tampannya.

"Kembali? Untuk Apa?"Seakan ingin lebih tahu secara rinci, Lelaki muda yang menjadi sekretarisnya tersebut tidak bisa membungkam mulutnya untuk tidak menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak penting pada atasannya.

"Kembali untuk membuktikan _padanya_ bahwa aku bukanlah Lelaki yang bisa diremehkan dan dijatuhkan harga dirinya!"Ujar Lelaki berwajah datar tersebut dengan rahang yang mengeras dan sorot mata yang mengerikan seakan api sedang berkobar didalam dirinya.

"Hyung kau kenapa?" Ujar bawahannya panik menatap Lelaki tersebut seperti ingin menerkam seseorang.

 _"Ya, Aku akan membuktikan padamu! Bahwa Aku Oh Sehun bisa menjadi Lelaki yang sukses tanpa kaki tangan ataupun bantuan dari siapapun,Xi Lu Han!"_

* * *

 **~REGRET~**

* * *

Lampu Kerlap-Kerlip dan bunyi musik berdentam-dentum menambahkan suasana ricuhnya club malam yang sudah terkenal dikalangan publik itu. Bisa dilihat disini,orang-orang menari dan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak senonoh antara kaum adam dan hawa tanpa tahu malu. Sudah sewajarnya bila di club ada stripteas yang melakukan tarian dengan tiang dan mengenakan pakaian yang kurang 'bahan' itu membuat mata-mata lapar menjadi terpuaskan. Dan di sinilah tempat orang-orang memuaskan hasrat,nafsu dan disini juga, tergeletak seorang wanita mungil yang sepertinya benar-benar mabuk tengah mengoceh yang tidak jelas.

"Ya! Apa salah keluarga kami? Kenapa eonniku terus-terusan melakukan aksi pembalasan dendamnya tanpa ada kemajuan? Hahaha, dia benar benar bodoh. HAHAHA,bahkan ia mengorbankan cintanya sendiri demi itu. YA! APA KALIAN TAHU? KELUARGA KU ITU TIDAK PERNAH SAMA SEKALI BERSALAH! DASAR GILA! LELAKI TUA ITU GILA SAMPAI-SAMPAI MEMBUAT APPA DAN EOMMA KU MENINGGAL DUNIA! HAHAHA!"teriak gadis tersebut yang menggelegar dan membuat para pengunjung lainnya benar-benar merasa risih atas kehadirannya. Terlebih wanita itu yang tadinya tertidur manis bak anak kucing yang baru saja tertidur diperut ibunya,sekarang ia malah melakukan aksinya dengan memanjat meja dan berteriak marah-marah.

 _Call me baby,call me baby._

 _Dert. Dert._

Sebuah ringtone panggilan masuk baru saja terdengar berdering dengan keras disaku wanita itu, ia langsung membelalakkan matanya dan turun dari meja. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mengembalikan kesadarannya sepenuhnya. Ia bahkan juga sempat mengatur nada suaranya agar tidak terdengar seperti khas 'orang mabuk'. Lalu,ia beranjak dari duduknya menuju ke kamar mandi wanita.

"Yeoboseyo"

 _"Ya! Apa kau bolos kuliah lagi?"_

"Tidak,Aku tidak bolos kuliah eonni. Wae?"

 _"Jangan berbohong, Byun Baekhyun! Sudah berapa kali ku bilang,berhenti untuk ngeclub! Apa kau tidak bosan-bosan mendengar ceramahan eonnimu?"_

"Aku tidak berbohong! Untuk apa aku berbohong? Lagipula tumben sekali eonni menelfon ku ? Mengapa? Apa eonni merindukan ku? "

 _"Tidak, hanya saja eonni mu menyuruhku untuk datang ke club dan mencari adik semata wayangnya disini. Bukan kah eonni mu benar-benar hebat mengetahui akal adiknya yang manis ini hm?"_

"Ap..Apaa Maksud"

 _"Byun Baekhyun! Berbalik lah kebelakang!"_

"HUWAAAA EONNI ! AMPUN! AKU BENAR-BENAR BERJANJI TIDAK AKAN BOLOS KULIAH LAGI! KYUNGSOO EONNI INI BENAR-BENAR MENYAKITKAN! LUHAN EONNI HUWEE!"

"Simpan semua janji manismu itu, Lalu jelaskan sendiri nanti pada Luhan! Kali ini aku tidak akan membantu mu lagi, Anak Nakal!"Ujar wanita bermata bulat besar itu semakin memperkuat jewerannya kepada adik sahabatnya yang nakal itu.

"Eonni,Jebal! Bantulah aku untuk terakhir kalinya! Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangnya lagi!"Ujar Baekhyun memohon dan hendak mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, Aku tidak akan termakan omongan mu lagi! Dan juga jangan gunakan aegyo-mu itu padaku! Karena itu benar-benar menjijikan!"

"Eonni!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pria yang begitu berat dan serak-serak basah. Pria dengan tinggi yang menjulang itu menatap kedua wanita yang terlihat 'seperti-sedang- bertengkar' itu dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Neo! Mengapa kau bisa disini?"

"Da.. DASAR MESUM!"Teriak Baekhyun dan melemparkan high heels nya kearah pria tersebut.

 _Strike_

Lemparan itu tepat mengenai jidat Pria itu ,ia meringis pelan dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam. Sedangkan yang ditatap kini telah mengambil high heelsnya kembali dan menarik temannya keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut.

"B..Baek,Aku fikir kita yang salah masuk!"Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menatap pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja mereka masuki tadi. Dan benar saja, Kamar mandi tersebut bertanda bahwa kamar mandi pria yang bisa dilihat dari Gambar Pria yang ditempelkan dipintunya.

"Benarkah? Ah sudah lah, tidak usah difikirkan. Lebih baik kita pulang,Kajja!"Ujar Baekhyun dengan santai menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

* * *

 **~REGRET~**

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Seorang wanita manis berjalan dengan senyum mengembang yang tertera diwajahnya._

 _'Krek'_

 _Pintu terbuka. Wanita itu memasuki ruangan yang dibukanya pelan dengan mengendap-endap. Namun senyuman yang terpancar diwajahnya tiba-tiba saja menghilang dalam sekejap ketika ia melihat ruangan yang di bukanya itu kosong tidak berpenghuni. Jendela ruangan tersebut terbuka. Tidak mungkin, tidak ada orang jika jendelanya terbuka. Raut wajah wanita itu tiba-tiba bingung dan ketakutan._

 _"Apa kau mencari ku?"Suara berat seorang pria menyadarkan lamunannya. Wanita itu langsung berbalik arah dan terkejut lagi ketika tahu siapa pria yang kini berada di hadapannya._

 _"Apa kau tidak bisa membuat ku tenang ketika tidur,eo?"_

 _"Bisakah kau tidak datang untuk menganggu urusan orang lain?"_

 _"Kau tahu, Kau itu sangat mengganggu ku! Apa kau fikir orang lain akan senang jika ia sedang tertidur lelap lalu wajahnya di tatapi begitu lama oleh seseorang?"_

 _"Berhenti menggangguku!"_

 _5 Kalimat yang pria itu ucapkan padanya lolos membuat air matanya terjatuh secara perlahan. Namun pria berwajah datar itu tetap tidak merasa bersalah ketika melihat wanita dihadapannya itu menangis. Wanita itu terus-terusan menangis dan membuat pria tersebut sedikit 'risih' akan tangisannya._

 _"Bisakah kau diam? Lain kali jika datang,bawalah sesuatu yang bisa aku makan ataupun minum!"_

 _Dan ucapan terakhir yang disebut pria itu berhasil membuat wanita itu terdiam dan berhenti menangis. Wanita itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Pria tersebut dengan seksama. Sedangkan yang ditatapi hanya menutup matanya berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan wanita itu. Ya,Pria itu benar-benar tidak tahan akan tatapan wanita itu. Tidak tau mengapa alasannya._

 _"Ba..Baiklah.."Ujar wanita itu mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum kembali seperti awal._

 _"Sehun.."_

 _"Ne?"_

 _"Namaku Oh sehun, Kau sudah mengetahuinya bukan?"_

 _"Ah,ya"_

 _"Kalau begitu,Siapa Namamu?"_

 _"Byun Luhan! Kau juga bisa memanggilku Xi Luhan"Ujarnya Riang._

 _"Kalau begitu, Luhanssi. Bisakah satu hari ini kau membiarkan ku tidur tenang dan tidak menatap ku dengan intens seperti kemaren-kemaren?"_

 _"hm,ba..Baiklah"_

 _ **Flasback End**_

Sehun terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Ya,Lagi-lagi ia memimpikan hal yang sama. Siapa lagi kalau bukan wanita itu. Wanita yang selalu membuat rahang sehun akan mengeras dan matanya menjadi tajam ketika mendengar nama wanita itu. Wanita yang benar-benar dibencinya. Dan wanita yang sekarang membuatnya menjadi seorang pria bersetelan jas mahal yang sama sekali bukan gayanya itu. Dan Wanita yang tanpa sadar membuat dirinya sukses menjadi orang yang kini dipandang tinggi derajatnya.

"Jungkook-ah!"

"Ne hyung? Apa kau butuh sesuatu?"Ujar Jungkook yang duduk bersebelahan dengan dirinya.

"Mana berkas-berkas itu? Berikan padaku sekarang"Ujarnya sambil meneguk sebotol minuman dingin yang memang sudah disiapkan untuknya.

"Tapi Hyung, perjalanan masih lama. Kau bisa bersantai-santai dahulu,dan jika nanti sudah sampai disana kau bisa mempelajarinya. Beristirahatlah Hyung!"Ujar assistentnya itu sedikit memaksa, karena ia juga tidak tega melihat atasannya yang benar-benar _workaholic_ itu terlihat letih.

"Tidak usah memerintahku! Sekarang cepat serahkan berkas-berkas itu padaku!"Ujar Sehun menatap tajam kearah Jungkook.

"Baiklah Hyung"

 _'Apa-apaan mereka,Sehun hyung baru saja pulang dari LA sudah disuruh untuk menghadiri rapat. Apa mereka berfikir Sehun hyung adalah robot'_ Ujar Jungkook dalam hati,ia benar-benar kesal pada orang-orang yang selalu saja menyusahkan _hyungnya_ itu. Jungkook memang Asisstent pribadi Sehun tetapi Jungkook sangat dekat dengan Sehun,sehingga menjadikan mereka terlihat seperti adik dan kakak ketika keduanya sedang berdebat.

* * *

 **~REGRET~**

* * *

"Yeoboseyo"

 _"Ya,Xi luhan! Kau benar-benar pintar eo! Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui bahwa Rubah licik ini sedang berada di Club dan membolos kuliahnya eo?"_

"Jadi dia benar-benar membolos lagi?"

 _"Ya! Asalkan kau tahu,bahkan ia juga bermabuk-mabukkan dan..."_

 _"Ya Byun Baekhyun! Jangan mentarik-tarik ponselku!"_ Dan kini sepertinya telepon diseberang sana sedang diperebutkan oleh dua wanita berisik itu.

 _"Eonni kau bawel sekali!"_

 _"Luhan Eonni jangan pernah percaya pada Kyungsoo eonni sedikitpun dia hanya mengibul!"_

"Ya Byun Baekhyun! Apa kau fikir eonni percaya padamu?"

 _"Jadi eonni lebih percaya pada si pororo itu?"_

 _"Apa-Apaan kau memanggil ku pororo! Dasar anak nakal!"_ Luhan hanya tertawa mendengarkan pertengkaran dua orang itu di telfonnya. Setidaknya itu cukup menghibur,menurutnya.

"Baekhyun! Siap-siap dirumah nanti! Eonni akan menghukum mu eo!

Pip

Lalu telfon di putuskan secara sepihak oleh Luhan. Luhan lalu menghela nafasnya panjang,dan matanya teralihkan pada pigura foto yang menunjukkan foto keluarganya, Dia,Baekhyun,Eommanya dan Appanya. Perlahan liquid bening keluar dari ujung mata rusanya, dengan cepat dihapusnya dan ditaburinya oleh bedak agar kantung matanya tidak terlalu menghitam karena kebanyakan menangis. Setidaknya ia harus terlihat tegar didepan Baekhyun. Cukup Baekhyun saja yang terus-terusan bersedih,ia tidak mau ikut-ikutan bersedih karena sebagai seorang Kakak ia harus menjaga dan melindungi adik satu-satunya itu. Dan ia harus lebih tegar lagi, untuk _membalaskan dendamnya._

Luhan Mengambil berkasnya tadi dan membacanya dengan seksama.

 _ **"Direktur Oh"**_

"Oh? Ah,tidak mungkin. Apa yang kau fikirkan,Xi Luhan! Orang yang bermarga Oh satu-satunya bukan hanya dia. Lagipula bukankah dia pewaris tunggal Oh corporation, tidak mungkin dia menjadi Directur di C&S Corporation. Hahaha,Xi Luhan netralkan pikiran mu!"Ujar Luhan bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri dan kembali melanjutkan bacaannya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

 **"Oh**

 **Se**

 **Hun**

 **Sa**

 **Jang**

 **Nim"**

"MWO?!"

.

.

"Ah,Kwajangnim~~ Jebal,Aku tidak bisa menjadi asisstent mu!"

"Xi Luhan! Ada apa denganmu? Bukankah tadi kau iya-iya saja ketika aku menyuruh mu menjadi assistent pengganti?"

"Ta..tapi sepertinya aku tidak pantas"Ujar Luhan menunduk seolah-olah ia sedang merendahkan dirinya sendiri sekarang.

"Tidak usah merasa sungkan, Aku menyuruh mu menjadi assisten ku agar kau bisa berpengalaman juga!"Ujar Maneger Lee tanpa sedikitpun menaruh kecurigaan ketika Luhan tiba-tiba membatalkan niatnya untuk menjadi assistent pengganti.

"Bukan kah ada yang lebih baik dan berpengalaman dari ku? Kenapa harus aku? Jika nanti aku melakukan kesalahan maka nama baik kwajangnim juga tercoreng!"Ujar Luhan sedikit mengancam manegernya yang sama sekali tidak peka pada keadaan.

"Aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan melakukan kesalahan dan berusaha untuk menjadi yang lebih baik. Jadi jangan pernah sekalipun kau merasa rendah! Sekarang pergilah keluar, Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu! Jangan lupa pelajarilah baik-baik!"Ujar Maneger Lee sambil memijat tengkuknya dan mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Luhan keluar dari ruangannya.

"Ne! Arraso!" Luhan membungkukkan badannya dan keluar dari ruangan Manegernya tersebut.

'BAM'

Pintu itu tertutup keras dan Maneger Lee hanya menatap aneh pada Pegawai magangnya yang baru itu.

 _'Ada apa dengannya? Benar-benar aneh!'_ Ujar Maneger Lee bermonolog.

* * *

 **~REGRET~**

* * *

'BAM'

Luhan menutup pintu ruangan Manegernya itu dengan keras. Lalu menyandarkan dirinya di dinding tembok koridor perusahaannya dan mengantuk-antukkan kepalanya dengan keras. Pegawai-pegawai yang berlalu lalang hanya menatapnya keheranan tanpa mau menegurnya satu pun.

"Ini gila! Benar-benar gila!"Ujarnya bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri.

"AH! BAGAIMANA BISA PRIA ITU KEMBALI LAGI!"teriaknya dan membuat pegawai-pegawai lain semakin menatapnya aneh dan curiga. Karena tidak ingin merusak citra imagenya,Luhan buru-buru membungkuk meminta maaf kepada semua orang.

Dan tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara ricuh yang membuat pegawai-pegawai lain langsung beranjak berjalan kearah suara kericuhan itu tanpa memperdulikan Luhan lagi. Luhan hanya menatap bingung dan ia menghentikan seorang pegawai wanita yang sesama pegawai magang sepertinya.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Luhan

"Sepertinya Direktur baru sudah datang"Ujar wanita tersebut dan berlalu meninggalkan Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya terdiam terpaku disana.

"MWO?!"seakan tersadar dari lamunannya, Luhan membelalakkan matanya dan berlari kembali kekantornya dilantai atas,karena ia memang sengaja menghindari Direktur baru itu tidak seperti yang lain.

.

.

"Hah! Bagaimana ini!"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan!"

"Kenapa Wanita tua (Manegernya) itu tidak mengerti keadaan ku!"

"Xi Luhan,Kau benar-benar dalam bahaya sekarang!"

"Gila! Ini benar-benar gila!"

"Apa aku harus bunuh diri saja disini?"

"Tidak Luhan,Kau yang sudah gila. Jika kau mati nanti,siapa yang memberi makan dan menafkahi Baekhyun"

"Baekhyun maafkan eonnimu!"

Luhan sedari tadi mondar-mandir tidak karuan dan berbicara sendiri sambil memegang kepalanya dengan pusing. Untung saja ia sedang sendiri sekarang dikantor,karena yang lain pasti sedang menyambut Direktur baru dibawah sehingga ia tidak perlu merusakkan imagenya sendiri dan dianggap gila.

"Baiklah, Luhan kau harus menetralisasikan fikiranmu"

"Hembuskan nafas mu dalam-dalam"

"Lalu keluarkan!"

"Hembuskan nafas mu dalam-dalam"

"Lalu keluarkan lagi!"

"Aish,Jinjja! Ini benar-benar tidak mempan!"

"Ya Tuhan! Aku harus apa?"

Barang siapa yang melihat Luhan sekarang maka ia pasti akan berfikir bahwa wanita itu benar-benar gila dan harus diantarkan kerumah sakit jiwa sekarang. Kalau ada yang bertanya,adakah orang yang berbicara sendiri lalu menjawabnya sendiri maka orang itu benar-benar ada! Luhan lah orangnya. Ia benar-benar terlihat sangat frustasi sekarang. Bahkan keringat dingin sudah mengucur dibadannya.

"Xi Luhan, Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Tiba-tiba suara seorang wanita menyadarkan Luhan dari kegilaannya.

"kk..Kwajangnim"

"Ayo cepat bawa berkas mu dan ikuti aku! Kita akan rapat sekarang!"

"Mwo? Bukan kah Anda bilang bahwa rapatnya dan Direktur baru itu akan tiba sore nanti?"Ujar Luhan sambil berdoa supaya Manegernya ini benar-benar termakan omongannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa ia datangnya cepat sekali tidak sesuai dengan jadwal! Ah sudahlah,ikuti saja aku tidak usah banyak tanya!"

"Ah,Ne!"Ujar Luhan sambil memaksaka senyumannya . Ia benar-benar kesal pada Manegernya ini yang suka seenak jidatnya menyuruhnya, padahal ia baru satu hari bekerja di Perusahaan ini.

 _'Xi Luhan sadarlah kau hanya pegawai magang dan turuti saja perintah manegermu itu'_ Ujar Luhan bermonolog dalam hati.

* * *

 **~REGRET~**

* * *

 **1 Jam yang Lalu. Bandara Incheon.**

"Hyung,bisakah kau membantu ku mengangkat ini? Ini benar-benar sangat berat ugh!"Ujar Lelaki muda yang bernama Jungkook itu yang membawa 2 Koper di tangannya dan 1 tas besar yang dikalungi dilehernya.

"Angkat saja sendiri! Lagi pula, berani-beraninya kau menyuruh atasan mu kookie-ya!"Ujar Sehun mengedipkan matanya dan menggoda Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook tengah mengumpat sendiri atas ketidak berperike'Jungkook'an atasannya ini.

"Simpan umpatan mu itu eo! Apa kau fikir kita sedang berada di LA? Di korea, Jika kau mengumpat seperti itu maka kau benar-benar bawahan yang kurang ajar! Apa kau mau aku memecatmu?"Ujar Sehun sedikit mengancam assistentnya yang sekarang terdiam itu.

"Pecat saja! Lagipula aku tidak tahu assistent mana yang akan betah denganmu,Hyung!"

"Ya! Dasar bocah kurang ajar!"Umpat Sehun,sedangkan Jungkook hanya tertawa karena telah membuat atasannya itu kesal. Jungkook berkata seperti itu karena ia yakin Sehun tidak akan benar-benar memecatnya karena Sehun sangat menyayanginya seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Hyung, Kita akan kemana sekarang?"Tanya Jungkook setelah puas menertawakan atasannya itu.

"Kita langsung ke Perusahaan sekarang!"

"Mwo? Bukankah jadwal rapatmu sore nanti? Mengapa sekarang hyung? Ayolah Hyung, aku benar-benar letih! Lagipula dipesawat tadi aku tidak sempat tidur karena hyung terus-terusan menggangguku!"Protes Jungkook sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis atas kelakuan manja asisstentnya itu.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku juga ingin langsung pulang,karena tidak tega melihatmu. Tetapi karena kau menertawakan ku membuat rasa tegaku itu hilang! Dan bukankah memang tugas seorang assistent untuk menemani atasannya setiap waktu eo?"

"Mana ada atasan yang mengganggu bawahannya,Hyung!"Rengek Jungkook, sedangkan Sehun hanya tertawa puas dalam hati karena telah membalas kejahilan Assistentnya ini.

* * *

 **~REGRET~**

* * *

"Ah,Aku benar-benar letih sekarang!"Ujar Sehun dan langsung menghempaskan dirinya di kursi ruangan miliknya itu.

"Hyung,kau benar-benar tega!"Ujar Jungkook yang juga ikut-ikutan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa ruangan milik Sehun itu.

"Ya! Siapa yang menyuruh mu untuk tidur di sofa ku?"

"Hyung,Jebal!" Dan lagi-lagi Sehun tertawa puas karena mendengar rengekan Jungkook. Keduanya benar-benar sangat letih ketika baru sampai di Perusahaan ini tadi. Karena pegawai-pegawai disini menyambut nya 'sangat' antusias,seperti mereka bertemu dengan _idolanya_ Sehun dan Jungkook yang berwajah keidola-idolaan itu membuat para pegawai wanita disana menjadi berbunga-bunga melihat ,Sungguh itu sangat berlebihan sekali.

"Hyung apa kita langsung keruangan rapat setelah ini?"

"Ya,begitulah"Ujar Sehun pelan dan menutup kedua matanya sejenak untuk beristirahat sebentar meskipun tidak tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

"Pemasaran pada produk kita meningkat dibulan Januari bla bla bla bla..."

"Hoam" Sehun terus-terusan menguap mendengarkan presentasi dari seorang yang sedang berdiri didepan infokus tanpa memperdulikan lingkungannya sedikitpun termasuk tatapan dari seorang wanita yang terus-menerus menatapnya tajam.

"Sekarang kita akan mempersilahkan Direktur Baru kita untuk memperkenalkan dirinya kepada kita semua"Ujar seseorang yang berada di depan tadi. Sedangkan Sehun langsung tersadar dan berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat kepada mereka semua yang berada di rapat itu.

"Saya Direktur Baru disini, Oh Sehun Imnida!"Dan terdengarlah tepuk tangan yang meriah dari orang-orang yang menghadiri rapat tersebut. Lalu, Sehun mulai berpidato panjang hingga rapat mereka selesai.

.

"Huh! Aku benar-benar selamat! Untung saja dia tidak melihatku tadi!" Ujar Luhan membuka kacamata bulatnya dan bersandar didinding sambil meneguk air nya yang hampir habis. Ia benar-benar kehausan karena melihat pria itu kembali,siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun.

"Luhan-ssi, segera kembali kekantor mu!"Ujar manegernya dan berlalu meninggalkan Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya membungkuk pelan dan mengumpat pelan karena manegernya itu sangat-sangat membuat nya kesal. Dan Luhan segera beranjak kekamar mandi karena ia harus mencuci mukanya yang benar-benar merah padam itu.

.

"Benar-benar tidak memiliki citra kedirekturan!"

"Jika ia melihatku tadi maka tamatlah riwayatku dan Aku pasti akan didepak dari sini sekarang juga!"

"Xi Luhan,Tuhan benar-benar menyayaingimu" Ujar Luhan lagi bermonolog sambil mencuci mukanya berulang-ulang kali karena ia harus memadamkan kemarahannya dengan air segar.

'Krek'

Pintu Kamar mandi itu terbuka dan Luhan benar-benar tidak memperdulikan seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari WC itu. Namun,Orang itu juga ikut-ikutan mencuci mukanya disamping Luhan dan membuat Luhan bisa menyadari siapa orang yang berada disampingnya sekarang.

"Kau!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Xi Luhan!"

 _"Tamatlah riwayatku!"_

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

1 = trainee/pegawai magang.

NAN IREOKE ULDA ULDA ULDAGA! Annyeong kembali lagi pada saya Muehehehe!

Alhamdulillah respon nya bagus semua, jeongmal gomawoyo!

Maafkan saya karena chapter 1 nya benar-benar jelek dan tidak 'sebagus prolognya'.

Karena saya memang orang yang PHP. HAHA iyain.

Maaf kalo ceritanya jelek. namanya juga author baru yang sok2an buat cerita dan ngepost.

Sumpah ini nyiapinnya harus 5 jam! Karena otak ngadet banget kalo bahasanya agak formal gt, kan biasanya bikin yang humor dan juga buat nepatin kata katanya kitu susah karena gue bukan anak sastra.

Udah ah gak usah banyak bacot. pokoke

Thanks to **hunrilu;Kiranmelodi;NoonaLu;Samiyatuara09;LisnaOhlu120;1two4;Ohjuna93;geumhee;bbcskl;tjanbaek;niaswety93;retaecth; .7; dan orang-orang yang memfollow serta menfav ff ini :***

SARANGHAE

 _13052015_


	3. Who Are You

**Chapter 2 –Who Are You-**

'Krek'

Pintu Kamar mandi itu terbuka dan Luhan benar-benar tidak memperdulikan seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari WC itu. Namun,Orang itu juga ikut-ikutan mencuci mukanya disamping Luhan dan membuat Luhan bisa menyadari siapa orang yang berada disampingnya sekarang.

"Kau!"

.

.

"Xi Luhan!"

 _"Tamatlah riwayatku!"_

pzsehun27 present~

 **REGRET**

Ooc,GS (FOR UKE),Typo(s)

Rated : T

Main Cast : Oh Sehun,Xi Luhan(Gs)

Byun Baekhyun(Gs),Park Chanyeol

Kim Jong In,Do Kyungsoo (Gs)

Pairing : Hunhan, Chanbaek, Kaisoo

Genre : Romance,Hurt Comfort

Lenght : Chaptered

Warn : Ff geje,tidak sesuai dengan EYD,yang bercetak miring adalah Flashback dan ucapan dalam hati dll

.

.

.

"Ya! K…Kau.."

 _My heart is running to you.._

 _Every sec getting close to you.._

 _My heart is running to you…_

 _It's getting close to you babe._

Luhan langsung merogoh sakunya ketika sebuah nada dering dari telfonnya terdengar. Sedangkan pria dihadapannya masih menatap heran,bingung dan linglung kepada Luhan.

"Er…. Annyeonghaseyo sajangnim!"Ujar Luhan membungkukkan kepalanya dan berjalan cepat keluar dari kamar mandi yang ternyata khusus pria itu.

.

"Xi Luhan! Neo baboya!"

"Astaga, Bagaimana jika dia langsung memecat ku?"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"Sambil terus bermonolog, Luhan memukuli kepalanya dengan begitu keras tanpa henti.

"Errr… Permisi apa aku boleh bertanya?" Ujar Seorang Lelaki mengajak Luhan berbicara, sedangkan wanita itu asik pada dunianya sendiri dan masih menggerutu serta memukul kepalanya tanpa henti.

"Aish… Bagaimana nasib mu Xi Luhan? Huhu.. Kenapa kau begitu menyedihkan"

"Permisi Nona,Apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Kalau dia memecatku bagaimana? YA! PADAHAL AKU BARU MASUK BELUM LEBIH DARI 1 HARI!"Ujar Luhan sambil berteriak tanpa memperdulikan orang yang disebelahnya yang sedari tadi menatapnya heran.

"N…Nona"

"MATI KAU OH SEHUN! ASDFGHJKL"segala umpatan terkeluar dari mulut manis rusa itu. Dan kini pria disebelahnya hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan wanita aneh itu. Sadar sedari tadi ditatapi, Luhan kini menatap garang ke arah pria disebelahnya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu kepadaku?" Tanya Luhan sambil melipatkan tangan didadanya.

"Er..Tidak ada. Nona bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"Ujarnya ramah.

"Apa?"Tanya Luhan dengan nada dingin terkesan cuek bebek.

"Dimana tempat kamar mandi pria?"Ujar pria itu dengan ramah lagi, sedangkan Luhan wajahnya sekarang sudah muram kembali karena mengingat kejadiannya yang terjadi kurang lebih dari 10 menit yang lalu.

"Cari saja sana sendiri!" Ujar Luhan sedikit menaikkan volume nada suaranya menjadi tinggi.

"Tapi nona…"

"Ck, Pergi sana!"Ujar Luhan melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan pria yang tidak ia kenal. Tapi pria itu tidak menyerah dan menahan lengan Luhan. Sangking kesalnya,Luhan menginjak sepatu lelaki tersebut dengan keras.

"Aw.."Pria itu meringis kesakitan tetapi setelah itu di wajahnya terpancar senyum manis yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

"Bb…. Bagaimana wanita itu bisa bekerja disini?"Ujar Sehun sambil menghela nafas panjang dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar berulang kali.

"Hyung.. ayolah,Kau kenapa? Dari tadi terlihat begitu frustasi, apa kau ada masalah hyung?"

"Jangan berisik Jungkook-a. Aku benar-benar tidak mood untuk berbicara dengan siapapun sekarang"

"Kalau tidak mood, kenapa sedari tadi kau berbicara sendiri? Dasar aneh" Ujar Jungkook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seperti orang tua yang sedang heran dengan kelakuan anaknya.

"Ya! Kau ini benar-benar kurang ajar! Mau kupecat?" Tanya Sehun melemparkan bantal pikachu miliknya kearah Jungkook.

"Ck.. Ck.. Hyung kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Sudah tua masih saja mengoleksi Pikachu"Ujar Jungkook mengambil operan bantal tersebut dengan tepat ditangannya

"KELUAR KAU!"Teriak Sehun frustasi

"Ehehehe" Jungkook hanya cekikikkan dan berlalu kearah pintu keluar ruangan atasannya ini. Sebenarnya Jungkook tahu Sehun sedang frustasi,maka karena itu Jungkook menganggunya, agar pikiran Sehun tidak terlalu stress. Sungguh Asisstant yang baik.

.

.

"Hhh" Sehun lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya panjang untuk keberapa kalinya. Ia sepertinya akan benar-benar sial jika menghela nafas terus menerus seperti itu.

'Krek'

Sehun membuka laci meja nakasnya dan melihat pigura foto itu sekilas. Sepertinya ia benar-benar lupa untuk membuang barang itu. Mungkin bukan lupa, tetapi sengaja meninggalkan barang itu sebagai satu-satu barang kenangan yang masih tersisa antara mereka.

"Bertemu dengan mu hanya akan membuat kesialan ku akan datang!"

"Tidak bisakah kau pergi dari kehidupan ku"

"Aku benar-benar lelah berhadapan dengan mu"

"Ah! Tetapi aku sudah sukses, pastinya itu akan membuat mu terdiam seribu kata,Cih"

'PRANG'

Bunyi suara pigura jatuh.

Ya,ternyata Oh sehun benar-benar sudah muak dengan wanita itu sepertinya. Bahkan Pigura foto itu sekarang sudah di campakkan ke tempat sampah kecil yang ada di ruangan itu. Tidak peduli,entah bingkainya masih bagus atau tidak, Oh Sehun membuang Pigura foto itu begitu saja.

* * *

 **~REGRET~**

* * *

Seorang Pria yang sangat Modis dan Elegan itu keluar dari sebuah Klub dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia sibuk dengan handphonenya sehingga tidak melihat ke sekelilingnya. Dan tidak menyadari tatapan-tatapan nakal dari wanita-wanita penggoda yang mau memasuki ataupun keluar dari Klub tersebut.

"Ya! Kenapa anak ini tidak menjawab telfon dariku?" Ujar Lelaki tersebut bermonolog sambil menatap garang kearah layar telfonnya.

"Kim Jongin.. Sialan! Jawablah"

'TUT'

' _Nomor yang anda tujui sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan'_

'TUT'

Seakan tidak mau menyerah, Pria ini masih saja berusaha menelfon seseorang yang tidak menjawab telfonnya berkali-kali.

'PIP'

Bunyi nada sambung.

" _Ya! Ada apa hyung?"_ Terdengar suara khas dari seberang sana yang membuat emosi Pria ini semakin naik.

"YA! KIM JONGIN! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENJAWAB TELFON DARIKU SEDARI TADI!"Ujar nya Berteriak Keras dan membuat yang disebrang sana ikut tertawa keras juga.

" _Ehehehe… Maaf Hyung, Aku sibuk"_

"Sibuk Apanya, Sekarang kau sedang berada dimana? Cepat beritahu padaku!"

" _Santai Dude, Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau terlihat begitu emosi?"_

"Terserah padamu, Sekarang cepat beritahu padaku dan jangan membuat emosi ku naik!"

" _Woaa.. Bagaimana ya.. Aku sedang ingin bermain-main padamu Hyung, Apa kau tadi tersesat dan tidak menemukan ku di bandara?"_

"Tidak usah membuat emosiku tambah naik. Cepat saja beritahu!"

" _Abis kau lama sekali Hyung, kau membuatku bosan menunggu. Kau tahu kan kalau aku paling benci menunggu. Dan ini balasan untukmu Hyung,Cari tahu saja sendiri!"_

"Kim Jong In!"

" _Selamat bersenang-senang dengan omelan eommoni,Chanyeol Hyung! Karena kau benar-benar menelantarkan Adik sepupumu dan lebih memilih pergi bersenang-senang ke Klub"_

'PIP'

Telfon diputuskan Jongin secara sepihak.

 _Dert._

Sebuah pesan masuk.

 _From : Eomma_

 _Chanyeol! Eomma berada dikantor mu sekarang! Disini juga ada Jongin. Cepat kesini sekarang!_

"Kim Jong In!"Ujar Chanyeol dengan geram, ia benar-benar naik pitam sekarang.

.

.

"Jadi itu yang bernama Park Chanyeol?"Tanya seorang wanita yang memiliki mata bulan sabit tersenyum sangat manis terhadap Lelaki yang berada dihadapannya.

"Iya, Nona. So,Karena aku sudah memberitahu mu info yang banyak, Mau kah kau malam ini kencan dengan ku?" Ujar Pria itu tersenyum sambil menyingrai menyeramkan.

"Baiklah"Ujar Wanita tersebut tersenyum manis sangat manis mungkin sehingga Pria yang dihadapannya tidak menyadari kelicikan yang terpancar dari wajah manis dan lugu tersebut.

' _Dalam mimpimu! Dasar Bodoh!'_ Gumam wanita tersebut dalam hati dan tersenyum semanis mungkin sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Lelaki yang tertipu akan dayanya tersebut.

.

Wanita bermata bulan sabit itu menatap sebuah foto polaroid itu dengan seksama sambil tersenyum manis. Ya, Senyuman yang memiliki pancar kelicikan di dalamnya.

"Park Chanyeol! Tunggu perangkapku! Kau benar-benar akan ku buat berlutut kepadaku, bagaimanapun caranya itu!"Ujarnya bermonolog sambil menatap foto tersebut, Dan menyingrai licik yang sekarang tidak ditutupinya lagi dengan senyuman manis palsu itu.

* * *

 **~REGRET~**

* * *

Tap Tap Tap.

Suara Langkah kaki terdengar begitu menggema dikoridor tersebut. Lelaki itu berjalan dengan sangat cepat dan tidak memperdulikan para karyawan yang lewat dan membungkuk hormat padanya.

'KREK'

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!"

'Plak'

"Aw!"

"Eomma sakit!"Rengek Lelaki yang berwajah tegas tersebut pada Seorang wanita yang sepertinya sudah hampir berkepala 5 tetapi tetap memiliki wajah yang rupawan itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjemput Jongin, Eo?"Ujar wanita tersebut dengan suara keras dan membuat seorang lagi yang berada diruangan tersebut cekikikan puas.

"Aku sudah menjemputnya tetapi ia tidak ada dibandara eomma!"

"Alasan, Pasti kau ke Klub dan bersenang-senang disanakan? Sewaktu pengangkatan Sehun sebagai Direktur baru kau juga tidak ada dirapat. Pemimpin macam apa kau ini Park Chanyeol!" Ujar wanita yang adalah Ibu dari Park Chanyeol itu sambil terus memukul anaknya tanpa henti.

"hahaha.. Eommoni, hentikan! Kasian Chanyeol hyung"

"Diam kau keparat"

'DUK'

"Ya! Bisa-bisanya kau mengumpat pada Jongin!"

"hft, Selalu saja Jongin yang dibela! Sebenarnya anak eomma siapa? Aku atau Jongin?"

"Tentu Kau anak eomma! Hanya saja kau sangat nakal tidak seperti Jongin! Contohi Jongin!"

"Sudahlah Eommoni,Kasian wajah Chanyeol hyung muram begitu! Pft.."Ujar Jongin menahan tawanya, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap sinis kearah Jongin.

"Diam Kau! Lagipula kenapa kau pulang ke korea? Pergi saja sana kembali ke Jepang!"Ujar Chanyeol Sinis, Eommanya hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan anaknya yang sangat tidak sopan itu.

"Chanyeol-a, Eomma harus pergi sekarang! Jongin-a Eommoni pamit ne, Jaga Hyung mu jangan sampai dia keluyuran lagi!"Ujar Eomma Chanyeol, Nyonya Park itu pun berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruangan Chanyeol.

"Yang Keluyuran siapa, yang disuruh jaga siapa"

"Sudahlah Hyung, sepertinya kau ini benar-benar anak pungut!"

"Diam kau!"

"Pft, Aku tidak akan kembali ke Jepang. Aku akan di Korea, untuk selamanya."Ujar Jongin dengan tatapan yang berubah menjadi serius.

"Kenapa?" Ujar Chanyeol ikut-ikutan serius juga.

"Karena aku ingin memperistri mu hyung! Pft…"Ujar Jongin menahan tawanya lagi

"Brengsek, Aku tidak bercanda bodoh!"

"Serius,aku tidak akan kembali ke Jepang lagi. Aku akan bekerja disini Hyung!"Ujar Jongin dengan wajah seriusnya lagi dan kemudian berdiri didepan Chanyeol.

"Dan aku akan bekerja mulai hari ini. Jadi jangan merindukan ku,sayang"Bisik Jongin dengan seduktif ketelinga Chanyeol lalu kabur untuk mengamankan diri sebelum Chanyeol mengamuk.

"YA! DASAR SEPUPU KURANG AJAR!"Teriak Chanyeol frustasi.

.

.

"Semua Pegawai Magang berkumpul!"

"Ne!" Ujar mereka serempak.

Semuanya berkumpul dan bertanya-tanya kenapa Maneger Lee mengumpulkan mereka begini.

"Pasti Kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku mengumpulkan kalian sekarang?"

"Ne!"

"Mulai hari ini kalian akan di bimbing oleh Ketua Tim kalian yang baru! Silahkan Kim Jongin-ssi perkenalkan diri anda"

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Jongin Imnida!" Dan semuanya membungkuk kecil kepada Jongin.

"Jongin-ssi mohon bantuannya, Ajari dan Bimbinglah mereka sebaik mungkin!"Ujar Maneger Lee tersenyum dan dibalas dengan senyuman ramah Jongin

"Baiklah Kwajangnim!"

"Sekarang kalian boleh kembali!" Perintah Maneger Lee dan mereka semua kembali ketempat masing-masing

"Jimin-ssi, Dimana Luhan?"Tanya Maneger Lee kepada salah satu pegawai magang lelaki.

"Ne? Oh, Luhan sedari tadi sepertinya belum kembali, Kwajangnim!"Ujar Jimin

"Hhh, Baiklah. Kim Jongin-ssi selamat bekerja!"

"Ne kamsahamnida Kwajangnim"Ujar Jongin tersenyum ramah lagi. Dan senyum nya terhenti ketika seorang wanita tiba-tiba datang dan sedikit menubruk badannya.

"Err.. Mian"Ujar Wanita tersebut tanpa melihat wajah orang yang ditabraknya. Jongin memperhatikan wanita itu dengan seksama. Ya, Wanita itu adalah wanita yang tadi menginjak kakinya ketika ia bertanya dimana toilet. Senyuman Jongin semakin mengembang melihat wanita tersebut.

"Ya! Xi Luhan! Dari mana saja kau?"Ujar lelaki yang dipanggil Jimin tadi.

"Wae?"Ujar Luhan cuek dan langsung mendudukkan diri di kursinya.

"Kwajangnim mencarimu tadi"

"Ohhh"Ujar Luhan singkat dan memejamkan kedua matanya untuk beristirahat sejenak. Lalu membuka matanya kembali,mengangkat satu tangannya dan sedikit berteriak.

"Hwaiting,Xi Luhan!"Ujarnya membuat nya menjadi bahan tatapan aneh orang-orang. Sedangkan Jongin yang sibuk memperhatikannya hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan abstark Luhan.

" _Oh jadi namanya,Xi Luhan"_ Gumam Jongin sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

* * *

 **~REGRET~**

* * *

'BRAK'

Sebuah pintu terbuka dengan kasar.

"Hey Dude!" Sapa Chanyeol polos,seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Dimana sopan santun mu?"Ujar Lelaki berwajah datar itu yang tadinya begitu focus dengan layar didepannya kini terganggu oleh kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Santai! Tidakkah kau merindukan ku?"Ujar Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan seenaknya menghempaskan badannya disofa yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Kenapa kau disini? Tidak ke Klub? Tidak mengurus wanita-wanitamu itu?"Ujar Pria itu kembali focus pada layar didepannya lagi.

"Tidak, Aku tidak mau eomma mengomel padaku lagi dan membeda-bedakan aku dan jongin lagi."Ujar Chanyeol memejamkan matanya berniat untuk beristirahat sebentar.

"Jongin sudah datang?"

"Hm" Gumam Chanyeol, sepertinya si Dobi itu benar-benar hampir memasuki alam mimpi sekarang.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"Ujar Pria berwajah datar itu, langsung menutup layar laptopnya dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ya ya ya temuilah kekasih mu itu,Oh Sehun. Aku numpang tidur disini!"Ujar Chanyeol sambil mendengkur dan Pria itu –Sehun- hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Jongin sedari tadi tanpa henti menatap kearah wanita berwajah mirip rusa itu, apapun yang Luhan lakukan, bergerak sedikit pun akan membuat Jongin tersenyum jika melihatnya. Jongin perhatikan sepertinya Luhan sedari tadi menatap kearah jam. Ya, memang sekarang sudah hampir malam. Tetapi waktu pulang untuk pegawai ditetapkan jam tujuh malam terkecuali untuk orang yang lembur dikantor.

.

Luhan terus menerus menatap Jam tangannya dan menunggu tepat jam tujuh,Karena ia benar-benar sangat letih dan ingin pulang.

Tik

19.00 KST

"Yahuuu!"Ujar Luhan riang, dan lagi-lagi membuat Jongin tersenyum.

"Xi Luhan-ssi"Ujar Jongin mencegah Luhan yang baru saja ingin beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ne"Ujar Luhan.

"Apa kau mengingatku?"

"Nugundeyo?"Ujar Luhan berusaha menerka-nerka siapa orang yang berada dihadapannya ini.

"Aku yang tadi sore bertanya padamu dimana letak kamar mandi pria. Ingat tidak?"

"Oh."Ujar Luhan mengangguk pelan dan berlalu pergi lagi.

"Luhan-ssi"Cegah Jongin lagi, Ia benar-benar bingung mengajak Luhan bicara, tetapi ia sangat tidak tahan kalau ia tidak berkenalan dengan Luhan.

"Ne?"

"Apa kau tidak tau aku siapa?"

"Ne? Bukankah kau orang yang tadi aku injak sepatunya ya? Wae? Mau minta ganti rugi? Oh maaf, aku sedang tidak punya uang yang banyak untuk mengganti rugi sepatu mahal mu."Ujar Luhan berubah cuek, karena ia benar-benar kesal pada Lelaki yang berada dihadapannya ini yang terus-menerus mencegahnya untuk pulang.

"Xi Luhan! Kenapa kau tidak sopan sekali kepada atasan mu!"Suara Maneger Lee membuat Bulu kuduk Luhan meremang.

"Ne? Atasan?"Ternyata Luhan benar-benar tidak connect dengan ucapan Manegernya tersebut.

"Kim Jongin-ssi, Dia adalah pegawai magang baru dan sewaktu tadi kau memperkenalkan diri, dia tidak ada dikantor. Jadi maafkan ketidaksopanan dia"Ujar Maneger Lee menatap sinis kearah Luhan. Menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak benar, Luhan benar-benar memutar otaknya untuk berfikir.

"Ah.. Anda ketua tim baru itu? Jeongmal mianhaeyo.."Ujar Luhan sok ramah pada Jongin, sedangkan Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa"

.

"Ya! Kim Jongin!"Sapa seseorang yang membuat atmosfir diruang kantor itu menjadi tegang terutama untuk Luhan. Luhan langsung bersembunyi dibelakang Jongin agar tidak terlihat oleh seseorang yang baru saja datang keruangan itu.

"Hey Dude, Apa kabar mu?"Ujar Jongin beranjak dari tempatnya dan membuat Luhan jadi tidak tertutupi lagi.

"Ak.. Aku baik-baik saja"Ujar Lelaki tersebut dan ia menatap Luhan tajam, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya membungkukkan badannya dan kabur dari ruangan itu secepat mungkin.

"Ya Oh Sehun, Dimana Chanyeol hyung?"Ujar Jongin pada Lelaki itu –Sehun- yang pantas saja membuat Luhan lari terbirit-birit jika melihatnya.

.

.

 _Dert Dert_

Sebuah panggilan masuk.

Saku Chanyeol terus-terusan bergetar dan membuatnya terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Aish, Siapa yang menelfon malam-malam begini" Ujar Chanyeol mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Masih jam tujuh malam? Apa aku tertidur lelap disini? Kenapa Oh Sehun sialan itu tidak membangunkan ku?"Ujar Chanyeol bermonolog dan mengecek Handphonenya,siapakah gerangan yang membuatnya terbangun dari tidur indahnya.

 _Nomor tidak dikenal_

" _Yeobeoseyo? Tn. Park?"_

"Nugu?"

" _Aku pelayan bar di Klub XnX"_

"Lalu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara yang agak parau.

" _Maaf ,tetapi pacar anda sepertinya sangat mabuk dan menyebut nama anda berulang kali"_

"Pacar?"Tanya Chanyeol heran,setaunya dia tidak pernah pacaran dengan siapapun, ia hanya cukup bermain-main pada wanita.

" _Ne,Dia menyuruh ku menelfon anda. Mohon bantuannya ,nona ini benar-benar mabuk"_

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Chanyeol sekarang,tetapi mendengar nada khawatir dari suara telfon sebrangnya membuatnya ikut-ikutan khawatir.

"Baiklah, Aku akan kesana kurang lebih 15 menit lagi" Ujar Chanyeol menutup telfonnya.

.

.

'PIP'

"Oppa Bagaimana?"Ujar Wanita bermata bulan sabit itu dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Dia bilang akan kesini kurang lebih 15 menit lagi"

"Jinjja? Ah Gomawoyo,Daehyun Oppa!"Ujar wanita itu kegirangan dan melompat memeluk Lelaki yang berada di hadapannya

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Tidak usah pakai acara memelukku segala!"Ujar Lelaki tersebut melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun sambil membersihan gelas kaca yang biasanya digunakan di Klub-Klub.

"hohoho.. Apa kau takut akan ketahuan oleh Youngjae unnie? Tenang saja! Aku tidak akan mengkhianati sunbae kesayanganku."Ujar gadis lugu yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu tersenyum manis.

"Ya! Apa kau menyukai Tuan Park itu? Kenapa kau harus berpura-pura acting supaya ia menjemputmu kemari?"Tanya Daehyun penasaran dengan tingkah juniornya di kampus sekaligus langganannya di Klub ini.

"Kenapa? Apa oppa cemburu?"

"Cih tidak sudi! Cepat beracting sana, sepertinya sebentar lagi Tuan Park itu akan tiba"

"Sip bos!"Ujar Baekhyun mengangkat satu tangannya dan hormat kepada Daehyun lalu tersenyum manis membuat Daehyun menggeleng-geleng maklum oleh tingkah aneh hoobaenya itu. Dan senyum manisnya itu lah yang membuat orang-orang tidak akan berdaya akan tingkahnya.

* * *

 **~REGRET~**

* * *

'KREK'

Pintu terbuka secara perlahan

"BYUN BAEK HYUN!"Ujar Luhan berteriak memanggil nama adiknya itu. Tetapi karena tidak ada sahutan membuat Luhan mengulangi lagi teriakannya.

"BYUN BAEK HYUN!"Teriak Luhan lagi, tetapi hasilnya tetap sama. Nihil,tidak ada yang menyahutnya kembali. Luhan memilih untuk beranjak kekamar adiknya itu.

"Ya! Do Kyung Soo! Kenapa kau bisa disini?"Tanya Luhan mengusik badan Kyungsoo yang tertidur lelap di kasur Baekhyun.

"Hm….."Gumam Kyungsoo dan diikuti dengan dengkuran keras yang membuat Luhan jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkannya.

"Aish.. kemana anak satu itu"

.

.

 _Dert. Dert._

 _Call me baby. Call me baby,babe._

"Byun Baek Hyun! Angkat lah telfon dari unnie mu itu!"Ujar Daehyun memperingatkan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi asik memberantakkan rambutnya agar benar-benar terlihat seperti orang mabuk.

"Sudahlah,biarkan saja oppa. Oppa aku titip handphone ku padamu ya!"

"Terserah mu!"

"Aish, katanya oppa ingin membantuku sebagai balasan kebaikanku telah menjodohkan mu dan Youngjae unnie"

"Baiklah! Dasar penagih janji!"Ujar Daehyun dan membuat Baekhyun cekikikan mendengar gerutuan sunbaenya itu.

'TIN'

Sepertinya Bunyi klakson mobil yang sangat keras itu menandakan seseorang telah datang.

Baekhyun langsung berpura-pura menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja dan mengoceh sendiri seperti orang mabuk. Daehyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat acting hoobaenya yang patut diberi jempol itu.

.

"Tuan Park?"Sapa Daehyun ketika seorang Lelaki baru saja memasuki Klub itu.

"Nde"

"Aku pelayan yang menghubungi mu tadi" Ujar Daehyun tersenyum ramah.

"Dimana wanita itu?"Tanya Chanyeol,Dan Daehyun segera menunjuk kearah meja yang terdapat Baekhyun dengan rambut berantakannya disana.

"Ia sedari tadi menangis histeris,Tuan Park"Ujar Daehyun, Dan Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Baekhyun. Dilihatnya wajah Baekhyun sekilas, Baekhyun sepertinya bukan salah satu wanitanya tetapi Chanyeol merasa familiar akan wajah ini.

"Kalau begitu terimakasih karena telah menjaganya"Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dengan hati-hati. Daehyun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum manis, sekarang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih.

.

.

.

"Hm….Unnie, Aku benar-benar bingung dengan Chanyeol unnie."Ujar Baekhyun bergumam sendiri dan mengeluarkan bau khas alcohol sangat jelas membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau menutup mulut Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

"unsjisji chansjndn asdfghjkl"Entah apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, yang penting sekarang mulutnya benar-benar telah dikunci oleh tangan Chanyeol yang besar itu.

'DUK'

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun terjatuh dari pegangan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau menggendongnya dengan ala bridal style.

"Hm, lepaskan yak! Lepaskan"Ujar Baekhyun dengan mata yang kunang-kunang dan suara yang parau.

"Bisakah kau sedikit tenang?"Kata Chanyeol yang sudah pusing dengan tingkah Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan!"Kata Baekhyun lagi sambil memberontak dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

"Ugh" Seperti ingin muntah,Chanyeol dengan sigap menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongannya dan memijat-mijat tangannya yang sudah kram.

"Huwek..Huwek" Ternyata Baekhyun benar-benar ingin muntah, meskipun tidak ada yang di muntahkan. Entah makhluk apa yang merasuki ditubuh Chanyeol, sekarang pria itu memijat tengkuk Baekhyun agar Baekhyun mengeluarkan muntahannya. Dan sekarang Chanyeol benar-benar tersadar siapa wanita yang berada dihadapannya ini.

Ya, Wanita yang pernah melemparnya dengan High Heels 12 cm itu.

"K..Kau"

'Duk'

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun terjatuh tepat di pundak Chanyeol

"Gwaen… Gwaenchana?"Tanya Chanyeol gugup, entap apa yang membuatnya segugup ini sekarang.

'PLAK'

Dan sekarang Baekhyun menampar Chanyeol

"Yak! K..Kau."

'DUK'

Lalu tertidur lagi di pundak Chanyeol dengan keadaan berdiri dan sedikit oleng. Chanyeol benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh Wanita yang dihadapannya ini. Namun,melihat wajah wanita dengan cuping hidung yang memerah karena dinginnya suhu malam ini membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau melepaskan jasnya dan menutupinya di tubuh Baekhyun, lalu membopong Baekhyun menuju mobilnya.

"Sebenarnya.

Kau

Ini

Siapa?"

 _Who Are You stranger can't stop thinking of you_

 _Jabhil deut sarajineun moregati hangsang geurae_

.

.

* * *

 **~REGRET~**

Backsound : BoA – Who Are You

* * *

 _To Be Continue_

Hai semua! Yosh, akhirnya chapter 2 di update juga. Sebenarnya gue udah nda ada feel sm ff ini. Tiba-tiba lupa ide ^_^ ehh tau tau pas lagi mendapatkan panggilan alam w mendapatkan ilham ide tentang ini ohoho. Mianek karna w emang terlalu pehape. Jeongmal mianhae huhuhu. Tp nda papa sih soalnya nda ada yang nungguin kan ehehehe.

Masih ngakak sama kesalahan gue dichap sebelumnya.

Ada yang nyadar nda?

Ada satu readers nyadar dan membuat ku terbahak. Karena melihat kebodohan diri ini ^_^ sumpah ogeb bgt.

Nyadar nda pas bagian ini

"HEMBUSKAN NAFASMU DALAM DALAM"

"LALU KELUARKAN"

Coba pikir masa udah di hembusin di keluarin lagi? Harusnya ditarik dong. Blegug emang gue hahahaha. Terimakasih NoonaLu telah mengingatkan ^_^

Tp nda papa lah anggap aja itu menghibur sebage kesan komedinya wkwkwk.

Udahan ah bacodnya.

 **Luhannieka : mianek aku nda liat kotak review pas kamu ngereview :(**

 **1two4 : km istri nya vicky ya? mampus zakia gotik tersaingi**

 **meilisabae7 : nih udah lanjut sayang. sebenarnya sehun benci sm luhan karna sehunnya cinta sm gue^_^ ohohoho**

 **samiyatuara09 : ko luhan mulu yang ditanyain?! AKU KAPAN?.gkmf**

 **geumhee : ini udh lanjut, nyebut nick tak kepret lg lo!**

 **bbcskl : ya sayang ya**

 **NoonaLu : ini udh lanjut mumumu :***

 **niasw3ty : makasi sarannya, iya deh baekhyun yang ikut luhan. tp lebi enak byun masa?! .nda**

 **khalidasalsa : udah sayang. author nda ditanyain kapan ketemu sm sehun? huhuhu. udah lanjut nih**

 **KiranMelodi : gomawo chingu :***

 **HUNsayHAN : ikuti sj alur ceritanya sayang, nanti kamu ngerti kok!**

 **zeejohie : ini udah lanjut mumumu :***

 **OhJuna93 : yok kita masuk toilet cowo jg. siapa tau ketemu cogan/? .nda wkwk. ini udah lanjuttttttt** t

Pokoknya tengs buat readersnim,yang menfav dan menfollow ff ini.

Sarangtai kalian semua :*

Soalnya saranghae-nya untuk sehun.

Bhay maksimal.

 _26052015_


	4. What's Wrong with me

**Chapter 3 -What's Wrong With Me?-**

"Sebenarnya.

Kau

Ini

Siapa?"

 _Who Are You stranger can't stop thinking of you_

 _Jabhil deut sarajineun moregati hangsang geurae_

 _People say that love is all the same_

 _Teukbyeolhan neo dapdo eomneun neo.. who are you…_

pzsehun27 present~

 **REGRET**

Ooc,GS (FOR UKE),Typo(s)

Rated : T

Main Cast : Oh Sehun,Xi Luhan(Gs)

Park Chanyeol,Byun Baekhyun (Gs)

Kim Jong In,Do Kyungsoo (Gs)

Pairing : Hunhan, Chanbaek, Kaisoo

Genre : Romance,Hurt Comfort

Lenght : Chaptered

Warn : Ff geje, EYD berantakan dan tidak sesuai,yang bercetak miring adalah Flashback dan ucapan dalam hati dll

.

.

.

"Byun Baek Hyun,Jebal! Angkat telfonmu…"

"Baekhyun-a"

"Apa anak itu kabur dari rumah karena takut ku marahi?"

"Ah tidak mungkin,Kenapa dia jadi kekanakan sekali"

Xi Luhan terus-menerus mondar-mandir sambil berkutat dengan layar handphonenya yang tak kunjung ada balasan dari adiknya itu.

'Pip'

.

Mendengar Handphonenya berbunyi,Luhan dengan semangat langsung membuka sebuah pesan dari seseorang yang dipikirnya adalah adiknya.

 _From : Bae Su Ji_

 _Ya! Xi Luhan apa kabarmu? Baik kan? Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Sehun? Pastinya kalian masih bersama kan? Huh dasar pasangan yang sering membuat iri orang lain saja ckckck._

 _Omong-omong, kau sudah tahu kan kalau angkatan kita akan mengadakan reuni disekolah. Kau datang kan? Oh ya,jangan lupa bawa kantung tidur dan semacamnya karena kita akan menginap disekolah. Hahaha, aneh-aneh saja reunian kita kali ini. Kau akan datang kan Luhan?_

 _Salam manis dari temanmu yang manis ^^_

.

.

.

"MWO?!"

"Reunian?"

"Astaga! Jika Sehun juga ikut maka…."

"Tidak, Aku tidak harus datang"

"Tapi aku benar-benar merindukan teman temanku"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah difikirkan Xi Luhan, Lebih baik kau mencari adik mu dulu!"

OooOOooO

07.00 KST

"Hoammm.."

Wanita bermata bulan sabit itu baru saja menguap dan merenggangkan kedua tangannya keatas lalu menepuk-nepuk mulutnya tiga kali.

"Yah, Ini gila. Aku benar-benar mabuk"Ujarnya sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"Ini sudah terjadi! Yasudahlah, ini juga salahmu bodoh"Ujarnya lagi dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung meraih tasnya yang terletak disofa.

"Kenapa aku bisa mabuk betulan disaat dia memijit tengkuk ku? Apa yang salah denganku?"Ujarnya sembari memakaikan kedua high heels tinggi itu kekedua kakinya.

"Tapi dimana namja itu sekarang?"Ujarnya bingung, karena tidak melihat siapapun di kamar nya tersebut.

'KREK'

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

Seorang Pria dengan rambut yang basah dan handuk yang hanya menutupi bagian pinggang sampai betis itu keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut.

"HUWAAAAAAAA"

"YAK!"

'DUK'

"Ya! Kenapa kau melempari ku dengan…."

'DUK'

"AAAA"

Lagi-lagi Lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol itu terkena High Heels 12 centi dengan wanita yang sama dan high heels yang sama.

"Yak! K..Kau"Ujar Chanyeol geram.

"Hehehe,Maaf aku tidak sengaja"Ujar Wanita yang diketahui bernama Baekhyun itu berusaha kabur dari masalah yang barusan dibuatnya.

"ahh"Ringis Chanyeol memijat Dahinya yang sekarang sudah memerah.

"Yak! Kau mau kemana? Jangan coba-coba untuk lari dari hal yang telah kau perbuat!"Ujar Chanyeol lagi ketika melihat ancang-ancang Baekhyun yang ingin melarikan diri. Sedangkan, Baekhyun hanya nyengir cengigisan dan langsung lari terbirit-birit keluar dari kamar Hotel tersebut.

"Yak! Byun Baek Hyun!"

"Hosh…Hosh…. Bagus Baekhyun! Kemampuan lari mu itu memang tidak tertandingi"Ujar Baekhyun memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, Aku akui sekarang bahwa aku itu memang pelari nomor satu didunia"Ujar Baekhyun lagi dan segera memencet tombol lantai 1 agar ia cepat-cepat pergi dan tak tertangkap oleh …..

'Ting'

Baru saja pintu lift itu hampir tertutup namun kini tertahan oleh kaki seseorang yang menyelip di pintu liftnya.

'Ting'

Dan Pintu itu terbuka kembali.

"Mau kemana kau nyonya Byun?"

"KYAAA!"

'DUK'

Baekhyun melemparkan tasnya kearah Chanyeol sehingga Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu terjungkal kebelakang.

Dan Lift tertutup kembali.

"Huh, Akhirnya… Dasar lelaki gila!"Gumam Baekhyun.

"Sialan!"Gumam Chanyeol.

* * *

 **~REGRET~**

* * *

"Hoammm"

Disaat yang sama kini seorang wanita bermata bulat besar itu juga ikut-ikutan terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Nggg"Gumamnya sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku Dimana?"Ujarnya bermonolog. Lalu dilihatnya pakaiannya yang melekat ditubuhnya sama seperti pakaian kemarin sore ketika ia menjemput adik temannya,Byun Baekhyun….

Ya,Tepat! Sekarang ia sedang berada dikamar Baekhyun

"Bagaimana aku bisa tertidur disini?"Ujar Gadis itu sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

Dan kini diruang keluarga,ia mendapati temannya yang sedang menggigit-gigit kuku dan berjalan mondar-mandir kebingungan.

"Kyungsoo-a!"

"Pagi Deer!"Ujar Gadis yang bernama Kyungsoo itu santai dan berjalan kearah dapur mengambil susu strawberry yang pastinya milik Baekhyun tersebut.

"Kyung,Apa kau tahu Baekhyun pergi kemana?"

"Ya! Apa Baekhyun mengatakannya padamu?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tertidur dirumahku?"

"Apa Baekhyun menyuruh mu untuk tutup mulut?"

"Jawab aku kyungsoo,jebal!" Ujar Luhan memberikan beribu pertanyaan sekaligus pada Kyungsoo.

"Bisa kah kau bertanya pelan-pelan saja?"Ujar Kyungsoo kesal.

"Kau sih diam saja!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa kalau aku sedang minum!"

"Hehehehe,Maaf."Kata Luhan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?"Ujar Kyungsoo yang malah balik bertanya.

"Itu yang aku tanyakan padamu,bodoh! Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi! Kenapa kau bisa tertidur disini dan kenapa bocah itu tiba-tiba menghilang"Ujar Luhan dan membuat Kyungsoo bingung.

"Setahuku kemarin ketika sampai dirumah, Baekhyun memberikanku Jus jeruk dan setelah itu aku mengantuk dan aku tidak tahu lagi kelanjutannya"

"BYUN BAEK HYUN!"Teriak Luhan dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Memangnya kenapa Lu?"Tanya Kyungsoo yang masih tidak sadar dan mengerti keadaan. Sedangkan yang ditanya kini wajahnya terlihat seakan berapi-api dimata Kyungsoo.

'Ting Tong'

Tiba-tiba saja Bel Berbunyi. Bel di Apertement Luhan dan Baekhyun memang akan berbunyi jika ada yang masuk kedalam rumahnya dan jika ada yang memencetnya.

Seorang wanita dengan High Heels yang ditentengnya baru saja masuk kedalam Apertement tersebut dan langsung menghempaskan dirinya kesofa tanpa melihat tatapan murka dari seseorang yang ia tahu sebentar lagi akan meledak-ledak.

"BYUN BAEK HYUN!"

"Eonnie,Aku tahu aku salah! Dan aku tahu penyebab kenapa kau sangat marah! Tapi tahan amarah mu itu dulu. Karena aku benar-benar sangat letih"Ujarnya santai dan berlalu kekamarnya untuk menghindari amarah kakaknya.

"Dasar adik kurang ajar!"Ujar Luhan geram,Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

"Ya,Apa kau tidak akan kerja? Sudah jam berapa ini? Kau tidak terlambat?"Ujar Kyungsoo menyadarkan Luhan dari amarahnya. Luhan yang tersadar langsung melihat jam ditangannya dan membelalakkan matanya.

"MWO?! Sudah jam tujuh seperempat? Kyungsoo-a Gomawo telah menyadarkanku!"Ujar Luhan langsung buru-buru mengambil tasnya dan lari terbirit-birit keluar dari Apertementnya. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya menyunggingkan senyuman manis melihat kebiasaan sahabatnya yang kikuk itu.

OooOOooO

"Aish,Sudah jam berapa ini? Kenapa Busnya tak kunjung datang?"Gumam Luhan yang terus-menerus menatap kearah jam tangannya dan kearah jalan.

"Bagaimana jika aku terlambat! Ya Tuhan,berpihaklah padaku!"Ujar Luhan berdo'a agar segera datang bantuan entah apapun itu.

'TIN'

Sebuah Mobil berhenti di Halte tersebut. Luhan yang menatap Mobil tersebut hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Xi Luhan-ssi"Sapa seseorang ketika kaca mobil tersebut diturunkan.

"Nde?"Ujar Luhan bingung menatap orang yang menyapanya barusan. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia teringat kejadian kemarin, Pria itu adalah Ketua Timnya,Kim Jongin.

"Kenapa Kau masih disini?"Ujar Jongin dan turun dari mobil mewahnya.

' _Dasar bodoh,Dia tidak tahu apa kalau aku sedang menunggu bus! Sudah jelas-jelas ini di Halte masih saja bertanya'_ Gumam Luhan dalam hati sambil tersenyum canggung pada Jongin.

"Ah,Saya sedang menunggu Bus…Kwajang.."

"Tidak usah memanggil ku Kwajangnim! Panggil saja Jongin!"Ujarnya Ramah.

"Ah Ye,Jongin-ssi"

"Kau sedang menunggu Bus kan? Kenapa tidak bersamaku saja sekalian? Ku perhatikan sepertinya Bus nya tidak akan datang"

' _Ku Perhatikan? Daebak! Jadi dari tadi dia memperhatikan ku disini?'_ Gumam Luhan lagi.

"Tap…Tapi.."

"Sudahlah tidak usah sungkan"Ujar Jongin sambil menarik lengan Luhan. Luhan langsung melirik lengannya yang ditarik oleh Jongin,Jongin yang menyadari tatapan tidak suka dari Luhan langsung melepaskan lengan Luhan.

"Ah..Maaf,Aku tidak sengaja!"Ujar Jongin tersenyum Canggung.

"Ya,Tidak apa-apa"Ujar Luhan kembali dan Mereka berdua pun memasuki Mobil mewah itu dengan suasana yang penuh kecanggungan.

OooOOooO

"Oh Sehun! Disini!"Ujar Seorang Wanita berwajah kucing tersebut melambaikan tangannya kepada Seorang Lelaki yang sedang celingukan. Lelaki yang dipanggil Oh Sehun itupun segera menghampirinya.

"Woaa.. Kau sekarang benar-benar sangat tampan eo!"Pujinya ketika melihat Lelaki tersebut duduk dihadapannya.

"Ada apa,Taehyung-a? Aku benar-benar sibuk dan tak ada waktu!"Ujar Sehun acuh tak acuh kepada wanita yang dihadapannya.

"Cih! Dasar Sok sibuk!"Ujar Wanita bernama Taehyung tersebut sambil menyodorkan dua buah undangan kepada ,Sehun hanya menatapnya heran kebingungan.

"Ini Undangan Reunian! Serahkan juga sekalian kepada Luhan!"

"Hah?"

"Kau masih bersama Luhan kan? Sudah jangan banyak tanya. Jangan Lupa datang,oke?"Ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum manis dan berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tidak mengerti akan ucapan teman masa smanya itu.

" _Reu…..nian?"_ Gumam Sehun.

OooOOooO

"Terimakasih atas tumpangannya,Jongin-ssi"Ujar Luhan tersenyum manis dan berlalu memasuki gedung perusahaannya.

"Lu…Luhan-ssi"

"Nde?"

"Ah tidak apa-apa"Ujar Jongin kaku dan tersenyum canggung pada Luhan hanya tersenyum manis menanggapinya dan berbalik arah lagi memasuki Gedung itu tanpa menyadari adanya tatapan yang sulit diartikan dari seseorang yang sedang menatap mereka berdua.

.

"Jongin!"Sapa Seseorang ketika Jongin baru saja memarkirkan Mobilnya di parkiran khusus kantor.

"Yo.. Sehun!"

"Kau mengenal wanita tadi?"Tanya Sehun tanpa berbabibu.

"Wanita? Yang mana? Ah…. Luhan?"Ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum kepada Sehun.

"Ya"

"Kenapa? Dia manis bukan? Dia adalah anggota di Tim ku"

"Kau menyukainya?"Tanya Sehun lagi dan membuat Jongin terkejut setengah mati akan pertanyaan sehun yang terlalu frontal itu.

"Hah? Apa kah aku terlalu terlihat jelas?"Tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum miring.

"Kau akan mempermainkan dia juga?"

"Hm.. sepertinya begitu.. Hanya saja dia sangat susah digapai! Terlihat menarik! Aku suka itu!"Ujar Jongin lagi sambil tersenyum miring yang bisa dikatakan tersenyum licik.

"Hentikanlah kebiasaan mu itu! Kau makin lama terlihat semakin mirip dengan Chanyeol!"

"Waeyo? Kau cemburu Sehunie"

"Hentikan! Itu menggelikan,gila!"Ujar Sehun datar dan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih saja cekikan karena godaannya sendiri.

* * *

 **~REGRET~**

* * *

"Aishh.. Jika begini maka aku benar-benar akan terlambat!"

Wanita Bermata bulan sabit itu terus-terusan mengoceh sendiri dan berlari sekencang mungkin dengan kakinya yang pendek itu.

"Ya! Baekhyun-a!"Sapa seorang wanita yang tingginya jauh melebihi tinggi wanita yang dipanggil Baekhyun tersebut.

"Ada apa,Huang Zi Tao! Kau tidak tahu kalau aku sudah terlambat masuk Mata kuliah ku eo?!"Ujar Baekhyun cuek dan berjalan mendahului temannya yang dipanggil Tao tersebut.

"Ya! Tunggu Dulu! Kau tidak tahu apa kalau ada seorang Lelaki yang mencari mu didepan fakultasmu?"

Pernyataan dari Tao membuat gerakan Baekhyun terhenti.

"Mwo?"

"Makanya kau lihat saja!"Ujar Tao langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang ditarik hanya pasrah saja karena ia tahu percuma saja memasuki mata kuliahnya sekarang, karena ia sudah sangat terlambat.

"Oppa, Apa kau kuliah disini?"

"Apa nama fakultas mu, Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat oppa?"

"Dia benar-benar tampan!"

"Oppa, siapa namamu?"

"Oppa, Bolehkah aku meminta nomor telfonmu?"

"Oppa.."

"Apa kalian mengenal seorang mahasiswi yang bernama Byun Baekhyun?"Ujar Lelaki tampan tersebut dan membuat para mahasiswi yang mengelilinginya berteriak histeris.

"Suaranya benar-benar seksi!"

"Ya! Dia benar-benar tipe ideal ku!"

"Woa.. Suaranya sangat husky!"

Teriakkan Wanita-wanita tersebut membuat Baekhyun dan Tao mengernyitkan dahi.

"Mereka benar-benar berlebihan!"Ujar Baekhyun sedangkan Tao hanya tersenyum aneh

"Kau lihat siapa dulu pria itu, Baru kau boleh mengomentarinya Bee"

Baekhyun dan Tao pun dengan segera menerobos kerumunan yang sangat berisik tersebut.

.

.

.

"Annyeong,Byun Baekhyun!"Ujar Pria tersebut tersenyum miring ketika melihat Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya besar.

 _1 Detik_

 _2 Detik_

 _3 Detik_

"Dasar Penguntit!"Umpat Baekhyun dan berlari kabur menghindari Lelaki tersebut.

"Ya! Baekhyun!"Teriak Pria tersebut dan membuat kerumunan tersebut pada kebingungan menatap idola barunya tersebut.

OooOOooO

"Daebak! Dia benar-benar mencari ku sampai kesini!"

"Benar-benar Jiwa penguntit!"

"Dasar idiot!"

Baekhyun kini tengah bersembunyi di Pohon yang besar dan memiliki batang yang lebar yang cukup untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang mungil.

Diliriknya kearah Kanan dan Kiri sepertinya ia sudah aman sekarang.

"Siapa yang kau katakan idiot?"Suara seorang Lelaki terdengar tiba-tiba disebelahnya.

"Si gila yang bernama Chan…."

"Chan?"

"YA! MENGAPA KAU BISA BERADA DISINI?"Teriak Baekhyun terkejut melihat Pria yang disebelahnya, Siapa lagi jika bukan Pria yang tadi dikatainya sebagai penguntit tersebut.

Baekhyun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari kembali tetapi sayang usahanya gagal karena Pria itu sekarang tengah menarik rambutnya yang tergurai begitu saja.

"Tidak kah kau capek berlarian dengan kaki pendekmu itu eo?"

"Ya! Lepaskan rambutku!"

"Tidak sebelum kau benar-benar minta maaf dan menjelaskan kejadian yang kemarin malam!"

"Kejadian tadi malam?"Tanya Baekhyun berpura-pura bingung.

"Ya.. Kenapa kau mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarku dan kenapa kau mencoba untuk lari dan kabur dariku!"

"Mwo? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa"Ujar Baekhyun lagi memasang wajah polos.

"Apa kemarin kau tidak ingat kalau kau menamparku?"

"Menampar?"

"Ya! Astaga! Kau benar-benar lupa?"

"Er… Aku tidak tahu! Asalkan kau tahu! Yang kusebut Chanyeol pacarku itu bukan kau! Tapi pria lain jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku salah orang! Aku benar-benar mabuk kemarin dan tidak tahu apa-apa! Dan Juga yang bernama Chanyeol itu bukan hanya kau! Tapi masih banyak orang lain yang bernama Chanyeol dengan marga Park! Ini hanya kebetulan bodoh! Kau puas?"Ujar Baekhyun lancar dengan wajah yang berpura-pura bingung sehingga Lelaki dihadapannya bingung akan ucapannya.

"Lalu kenapa pelayan itu menelfon ku? Seharusnya ia menelfon pacarmu!"

"Mana ku tahu! Fikirkan saja sendiri!"Ujar Baekhyun dan berjalan mendahului Chanyeol yang masih bingung akan penjelasannya.

"Yak! Berhenti disitu!"Ujar Chanyeol tetapi Baekhyun tetap tidak berhenti dan malah menjulurkan lidahnya ke Chanyeol sebagai ejekan.

"Dasar Idiot!"Ujar Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

OooOOooO

Luhan dengan serius mengetik proposal baru yang harus disiapkannya sampai sore nanti. Jongin lagi-lagi menatapnya dengan pandangan yang lain. Lama memandangnya membuat Jongin gelisah dan segera menghampiri Luhan dimejanya.

"Luhan-ssi!"

"Ne?"

"Apa kau ada waktu malam ini?"Ujar Jongin tersenyum ramah.

"Ne? Ah, Saya sore nanti sampai besok akan cuti sehari!"Ujar Luhan sambil terus focus terhadap layar yang berada didepannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Angkatan sekolah saya mengadakan Reunian di Incheon! Jadi saya sampai besok akan izin satu hari!"

"Ah..Begitu!"Ujar Jongin terlihat kecewa dan Luhan menatapnya dengan heran.

"Kalau begitu lain waktu saja"Ujar Jongin pelan dan tidak terdengar oleh Luhan.

"Ne?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa! Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu!"Ujar Jongin kembali tersenyum dan berbalik kemejanya sendiri.

OooOOooO

Dert. Dert

 _From : No Name_

 _Bisakah kau keruanganku?_

To : No Name

Nuguseyo?

 _From : No Name_

 _Directur Oh._

Luhan menganggukkan wajahnya mengerti.

"Oh… Directur Oh!"Ujarnya tak sadar akan siapa yang baru saja mengirimkan pesan kepadanya.

.

.

.

"MWO? Directur Oh?!"Teriaknya dan membuat tatapan tidak suka oleh teman-teman rekannya karena ia sangatlah berisik dan menganggu konsentrasi mereka.

"Ah..Maaf, Maaf"Ujar Luhan membungkukkan kepalanya sambil meminta maaf.

OooOOooO

"Hyung,Pegawai yang bernama Luhan ingin bertemu denganmu!"Ujar Asisstent Sehun tersebut.

"Suruh dia masuk,Jungkook-a!"Ujar Sehun datar dan dingin. Jungkook yang menyadari perubahan sikap Sehun secara tiba-tiba itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Baiklah!"

"Nyonya Xi Luhan,Masuklah!"Ujar Jungkook sopan sambil tersenyum pada Luhan dan Luhan membalas senyuman itu dengan canggung.

.

Suasana di Ruangan itu benar-benar sangat canggung sekarang karena mereka berdua benar-benar berhadapan satu sama lain sekarang. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tajam sedangkan yang di tatap mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Sehun menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang bisa dibilang Undangan itu kepada Luhan.

"Ap..Apa ini?"Tanya nya bingung.

"Undangan Reuni, Sekarang kau boleh keluar!"Ujar Sehun datar dan dingin,sorot matanya benar-benar tak lepas menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang dalam dan tajam.

Luhan segera beranjak dari ruangan itu secepat mungkin karena ia benar-benar tidak tahan akan sorotan kebencian dari mantan kekasihnya itu.

* * *

 **~REGRET~**

* * *

Luhan berjalan mondar-mandir dan menggigit kukunya terus-menerus dan membuat dua orang yang berada diruang yang sama dengannya menjadi heran dan bingung akan tingkahnya.

"Eonnie! Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepatlah pergi! Aku tidak apa-apa tinggal disini bersama si pororo ini!"Ujar Adiknya yang sudah jenuh dan bosan melihat kakaknya yang terus-terusan gelisah seperti itu.

"Ya! Sudah kukatakan berapa kali jangan memanggil ku pororo bodoh!"

"Apa kalian berdua tidak bisa diam?"Ujar Luhan kesal akan keributan antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tak ada habisnya.

"Sudahlah Luhan! Jangan khawatir aku akan menjaga si Singa cilik ini dengan baik!"Ujar Kyungsoo lagi.

"Mwo? Singa cilik?"

"Ya! Panggilan baru untukmu!"

"Ya! Pororo!"

"BISAKAH KALIAN BERDUA TENANG"Teriak Luhan frustasi.

"Hm… Eonnie pergilah! Jangan khawatir jika kau akan bertemu dengan Sehun oppa!"

"Ya Luhan! Pergilah!"

"Kalian berdua mengusirku?"Ujar Luhan sinis.

"Yak! Mengapa kau begitu sensitif sekarang?"Ujar Kyungsoo yang ikut-ikutan kesal.

"Ne.. kali ini aku _sedelapan_ dengan pororo ini!"Ujar Baekhyun dengan sedikit guyonan sambil mengangguk setuju.

"Diam kau bocah!"Teriak Kyungsoo dan Luhan bersamaan.

OooOOooO

Seorang Pria yang bersetelan kemeja itu memasuki ruangan yang sangat berisik tersebut.

Tap. Tap

Seketika Pandangan orang-orang tertuju padanya.

"Ya! Oh Sehun!"Sapa mereka menatap siapa yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Wah, Kau semakin dewasa semakin tampan saja!"

"Apa kabarmu bocah albino!"

"Wah,Kapten Basket kita ini benar-benar sukses sekarang"

"Ya! Oh Sehun dimana Luhan?"

Pertanyaan dari seorang gadis bernama suzy itu membuat Sehun terdiam dan hanya tersenyum canggung menanggapinya.

'Krek'

Pintu Ruangan tersebut terbuka kembali.

"YA! XI LUHAN!"Teriak Wanita-wanita disana yang seketika menjadi ricuh melihat Sang Primadona Sekolah datang.

"Wanita benar-benar berisik!"Komentar Yongguk sang Ketua Osis angkatan mereka dahulu,

"Kau mengomentari wanita-wanita disini atau istrimu eo?"Ujar Hoseok menyindir Yongguk sedangkan Yongguk hanya menatap Hoseok dengan malas.

"Kau sudah menikah dengan Himchan?"Tanya Sehun yang sedari tadi diam mengambil alih bicara.

"Yah..Begitulah"Ujar Yongguk dan membuat yang lain tersenyum menggoda. Siapa sangka Yongguk dan Himchan menjadi suami istri sah sekarang, padahal dulunya mereka adalah musuh bebuyutan yang sangat bersejarah ceritanya. See, Jodoh itu siapa yang tahu? Tuhan lah yang mengaturnya.

"Kau bagaimana dengan Luhan?"Ujar Hoseok dengan sedikit keras dan membuat satu ruangan tersebut hening menunggu jawaban dari Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka sama-sama terdiam satu sama lain.

"Kalian sudah menikah?"Tanya suzy kembali.

"Er….Hehehehe"Luhan hanya tertawa canggung menanggapinya.

"Kita sudah putus"Ujar Sehun tegas. Seketika suasana menjadi hening dan canggung.

"Ahahahah,Begitu ya. Teman-teman bagaimana kalau kita bermain game!"Ujar Taehyung tiba-tiba menjadi pemecah keheningan diruangan itu.

OooOOooO

Permainan Memutar Botol memang lah sudah sangat terkenal di Negara manapun. Siapa yang tidak tahu permainan itu,Dimana jika botolnya menghadap kearah mu maka kau akan diberikan sebuah pertanyaan entah tentang apapun itu tetapi kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur atau jika tidak kau harus meminum satu botol bir yang banyaknya ditentukan sendiri oleh Orang-orang yang memainkannya.

Mereka Bernyanyi dengan riang sampai botol tersebut berhenti berputar dan….

"Woaa,Kena kau Xi Luhan!"Ujar Minah yang sudah sedikit Mabuk.

"Cepat berikan sebuah pertanyaan yang menarik hahaha."Oceh Hoseok menggoda Luhan, sedangkan Luhan sudah wanti-wanti akan apa pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh mereka.

"Xi Luhan apa kau masih mencintai Sehun seperti dulu?"Tiba-tiba saja Peniel sang kutu buku angkatan mereka memberikan pertanyaan yang begitu ehm kepada Luhan. Perlu diketahui,Karena dulu Peniel menyukai Luhan namun cintanya tak terbalas karena Luhan lebih memilih Sehun dibandingkan nya.

"Ayo Luhan Jawablah"Oceh Minah tertawa sendiri sambil mencolek-colek Luhan, wanita itu benar-benar mabuk.

"Ak..Boleh kah aku memilih untuk minum saja?"Tanya Luhan sedangkan yang lain tiba-tiba menjadi hening mendengar pernyataan Luhan.

"Yah.. Kau tidak seru!"Ujar Suzy, Sedangkan Luhan sekarang telah meminum Birnya itu dengan satu tegukan dan Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sukar untuk diartikan.

.

Berjam-jam mereka memainkan permainan itu tanpa henti dan saling membuka aib masing-masing sambil tertawa riang. Luhan pun sudah pusing karena dua kali meminum bir yang bisa dibilang banyak itu dengan satu tegukan.

"Teman-teman aku permisi ke Toilet"Ujar Luhan berjalan dengan sempoyongan.

OooOOooO

"Huekkk.. "

Suara muntahan Luhan pun terdengar menggema di Toilet Wanita.

"Huwek .. Huwekk"

"Siapa suruh tidak menjawab pertanyaan iseng mereka dan malah memilih untuk meminum bir itu"

Tiba-tiba saja Seorang Lelaki datang masuk ke Toilet wanita tersebut sambil memijat tengkuk Luhan agar ia bisa memuntahkan semuanya dengan lancar.

"Huwekk…Huwek.. Kenapa kau disini"Ujar Luhan pada Pria tersebut.

"Sudahlah tidak usah protes"Ujar Pria tersebut sambil memijat-mijat tengkuk Luhan.

Luhan pun dengan segera mencuci mulutnya karena ia sudah selesai dengan 'acara-muntahannya'.

"Tidak usah sok khawatir kepadaku,Oh Sehun!"Ujar Luhan menatap garang pada Pria tersebut.

"Terserah"Jawab Sehun sambil berlalu meninggalkan Luhan yang dibuat terdiam akan tingkah nya tersebut.

OooOOooO

"Yak! Oh Sehun!"Teriak Luhan pada Lelaki berwajah datar tersebut yang sedang duduk kursi ditaman sekolah mereka. Sehun hanya menatap nya sekilas dan mengalihkan pandanganya dari Luhan kearah lain.

'Duk'

Luhan pun terduduk disebelah Sehun di kursi panjang tersebut. Sehun yang melihat Luhan tiba-tiba tertidur disebelahnya,langsung beranjak pergi untuk menjauhi wanita tersebut.

"Ya!"Oceh Luhan yang sudah benar-benar Mabuk itu menarik Sehun untuk duduk kembali.

'Duk'

Lagi-lagi Sehun dibuat terkejut oleh mantan kekasihnya itu karena wanita itu sekarang tertidur dipaha Sehun.

"Hmmm"Gumam Luhan dan melemparkan High Heelsnya kesembarangan wanita itu sedang berfikir bahwa sekarang ia sedang berada di sofa rumahnya.

Sehun hanya menatapnya datar dan melemparkan setelan jasnya kewajah Luhan yang sedang dipangkunya.

Deg .Deg

' _Kenapa ini berdetak kembali…..'_ Gumam Sehun memegang bagian dadanya

"Apa

yang

salah

denganku?"Ujar Sehun sangat pelan.

 _Na Waeirae neol barabomyeon.._

 _Na waeirae pyojeonggwanriga andwae…._

 _Eolgure sseoitnabwa neol wonhago itdago…._

 _Daeche waeirae waeirae waeirae nae mam…_

 _I Think this is Love….._

* * *

 **~REGRET~**

 _ **To Be Countinued**_

BackSound : San E ft Kang Min Hee – What's Wrong with me?

* * *

Hohoho… Gimana.. Chapter ini jelekkan? Mianhae mianhae hajimaaa.. /nyanyi bareng taeyang/

Pokoknya udah ada moment hunhannya kan cie cie.. meskipun gagal…

Sehun deg-degan kembali. Ternyata dia selingkuh dari author /bunuh adek bang/

Oke bacot… Pokoknya maafkan jika chapter ini jelek /bow sujud ke readers/

Q : Jongin kesemsem sm Luhan?

A : Jangan kecewa karena Jongin Cuma mempermainkan Luhan semata TAT /sujud/

Q : Baekhyun macem agak gimana gitu…

A : bagaimana cucok kan,emang udah karakter si bekyun cocok lugu lugu licik seperti wkwkwk

Q : Masa Lalu Luhan sama Sehun belum jelas?!

A : Makin lama makin jelas kok sayang, ikuti saja alurnya…

Q : Momentnya Hunhan Kurang

A : Momentnya ketutup sekarang oleh moment author dan sehun mueheheheh. /senyum evil/

Q : Penasaran penyebab kenapa sehun benci sama Luhan?!

A : Udah dibilang sehun benci sm luhan karena sehun cintanya sm author bhay…

Q : Author mau dipanggi apa?

A : Panggil saja sayang /modus/ biar lebih akrab panggil saja cinta…

Q : Apa tujuan baekhyun mau buat si Chanyeol berlutut padanya

A : Karena chanyeol mau diangkat jadi babu nya baekhyun .gak wkwkwkwkwkw

Q : Kenapa bawa bawa daehyun tanpa seizing gue

A : Mau nya bawa Yongguk tapi yongguk mukanya celem :3

 **Big Thanks To**

 **SA SA763;1two4;Oh Juna93;Khalidasalsa;Meilisabae7;KiranMelodi:Samiyatuara09;Bbcskl;Geum Hee;HimekaruLI;HunhanCherry1220;Luhannieka;Kinan;Zeejohie;HunsayHan;Guest;Who**

 **Dan terimakasih juga kepada yang telah menfav,follow ff geje ini.**

 _30052015_


End file.
